<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of the Duck Avenger by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782267">The Fall of the Duck Avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is Paperinik, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The true identity of Duck Avenger is Donald Duck, he is a terrorist and died by his own hand. Only one thing is true.<br/>Inspired by Nothing Personal by Paperinik new adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Fethry Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To much news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey reviewed the Junior Woodchuck guide. If his book was correct, which always happened, the mushrooms in front of him must have been edible. With a wave of his hand, he let his brothers know that they could eat. When he saw them spit it out, he wondered if he was wrong. It was not long before he learned the answer.<br/>"It tastes horrible!" Dewey and Louie complained in unison.<br/>"There is nothing else to eat."<br/>Huey took one of the mushrooms and convinced that they didn't taste so bad, decided to try them. He spat them out instantly. The taste was much worse than I imagined. Mentally he told himself that he would not look for them unless it was the only edible thing in that place.<br/>"Are you sure they're not poisonous?" Louie complained, "I'm starting to feel sick."<br/>"The Junior Woodchuck guide says they aren't." Huey's tone of voice indicated there was no room for doubt. Let's find something else.<br/>"How good that I find them!" Scrooge told them.<br/>Louie noticed that his uncle looked a bit nervous and that gave him a bad feeling. Scrooge had never looked for them at one of the Young Beavers' meetings and, he doubted, could easily be upset. They accompanied him on various adventures and on more than one occasion came close to being seriously injured or worse, but he had never seen him in that state.<br/>"Something happens?" <br/>"Nothing, just that I came for my nephews to accompany me on an adventure."<br/>"But we're in the middle of a camp."<br/>"Never mind, they are authorized to come with me," Scrooge was quick to add before the triplets could say anything. Isn't it more fun to accompany me on a trip than a boring camp?<br/>"But I'm about to get ...<br/>"You'll get it later," interrupted Scrooge. "Adventure cannot wait," after a little pause he added. We will go for ice cream.<br/>"Hello, kids," Launchpad told them, his voice lacking the energy with which he used to speak. "I sorry…"<br/>"That they couldn't stay until the end of camp," Scrooge interrupted. From Launchpad's reaction that didn't seem to be what he meant "but don't worry, what we'll do will be more fun." <br/>"I reffered to…" <br/>"Drive fast," Scrooge interrupted again. Huey, Louie and Dewey looked at him a bit confused "we don't want him to close the ice cream shop." <br/>"I thought we'd go for ice cream," Dewey commented as Scrooge led them to their plane.<br/>"We will do it after we reach our destination," Scrooge interrupted without taking his eyes off the street. You better hurry, we're in a hurry.<br/>Seeing Fethry and Gladstone raised Louie's suspicions. Scrooge didn't usually take them on any of his adventures and neither of them used to look as agitated as they were at the time, especially Gladstone, he was too lucky to have to worry about anything.<br/>"Sorry for the delay," said Grandma Duck who had just arrived, the sadness on her face was quite remarkable, "there was something I wanted to do first."<br/>"What things?" The triplets asked in unison.<br/>"Things," Grandma Duck answered, not speaking again for the rest of the day.<br/>"The others are in their seats, we better get going as soon as possible." We don't want to abuse my good luck, ”Gladstone commented, trying to sound casual.<br/>"Who are the others?"<br/>"The rest of the family," Fethry replied.<br/>The triplets toured the plane after it took off. They found Webby and Mrs. Beakley. Also Fenton, Gyro, Manny, Little Bulb and Daisy. They knew of her bad temper, but it was the first time they had seen her in that state. None of the three brothers knew if she was angry, sad, or both. Who they didn't find was Donald.<br/>"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Webby asked them.<br/>"We were hoping you knew," Huey replied, "Uncle Scrooge just told us we were going on an adventure and for ice cream."<br/>"Granny just told me we were going on a trip, I barely had time to pack what I needed," Webby lamented.<br/>"Have you seen Uncle Donald?" The triplets asked in unison.<br/>"No." <br/>The flight was long. The ducklings fell asleep. When Louie woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. It was the first time something like this had happened, he had shared a room with his brothers since he could use his memory. He tried to leave the room, finding that the door was closed.<br/>He tried to get out, giving up after a few tries. On the table beside his bed was a note signed by Mrs. Bekley that promised answers the next day. He decided to lie on his bed and watch a few videos to kill the boredom. Great was his frustration when he found out that he did not have internet access. He tested the database only to find that he had no balance.<br/>The next day was the last to wake up. This he could see when he saw that his brothers and Webby were the only ones in the dining room. Breakfast was served and he was hungry so he rushed to grab the first thing he found, a bowl of cereal.<br/>"Don't you have the feeling that adults are hiding something from us?" Louie commented, trying to sound disinterested, but the way her brothers and Webby looked at her it was clear that she had failed.<br/>"You're exaggerating," Dewey told him, "the trip probably took longer than they thought and they couldn't wake us up."<br/>"We should call Uncle Donald."<br/>"Do you think he knows something?" I didn't see him on the plane.<br/>"He probably doesn't even know it"<br/>"I doubt it, they said the whole family would come and Donald is part of the family."<br/>Dewey was the one who dialed the house phone. He got no reply. After several attempts he decided to stop doing it. Huey said he might be asleep or looking for a job. He even suggested that he may have found one and that was the reason why he could not accompany them. They left him a message, hoping he would call them back as soon as possible.<br/>"Have you finished breakfast?" Scrooge asked them. The ducklings nodded. Okay, let's go get ice cream.<br/>Launchpad took them to the ice cream parlor. The journey was long, too boring for the little ones. No one understood why they had settled so far from town, but no one wanted to ask. The excitement for eating ice cream with his uncle was greater. Scrooge seldom invited them to anything, even less on his own initiative.<br/>They didn't stay long at the ice cream parlor. Scrooge bought a gallon of ice cream and returned to the house in which they had settled rather hastily. Lauchad came close to crashing on more than one occasion, but Scrooge did not tell him to slow down at any time, on the contrary, he even asked them to accelerate as soon as they passed a small park.<br/>"We better save this before it melts."<br/>"But, Uncle Scrooge ...<br/>"They will eat after lunch."<br/>Louie noticed that the adults fell silent when they saw them. Some had a little dark circles under their eyes, but they all had the same expression. One glance at his brother was enough to tell that they, too, had noticed. He hadn't seen them in the morning and doubted they had stayed in the same house.<br/>"Something happens?" <br/>"We really want to eat ice cream," Grandma Duck answered a little nervous.<br/>"So do we."<br/>"We will after your new clothes are arranged."<br/>Each of the ducklings went to their assigned room. Louie liked having new clothes, but he didn't understand why they had bought so many if they would not stay long. If it was just an adventure, which he was beginning to doubt, they should be back home before those clothes were needed.<br/>"They would have told us, right?"<br/>"I think so." Webby was obviously not entirely convinced.<br/>"I have no balance," Dewey complained.<br/>The ducklings went down to the kitchen and tagged their uncle. Several minutes passed before Dewey gave up. As he did not get an answer, he decided to leave a message in which he pretended to be in serious trouble. She knew Donald would be angry as soon as he found out the truth, but it was beginning to annoy him that he didn't get an answer. All four ducklings agreed that it was not normal.<br/>Only Grandma Duck, Miss Beacley and Scrooge stayed at lunch. When they asked about the others they were told that they were settling in their houses. Neither gave him any reason for the change of residence. The situation became more tense when they asked about Donald. They were sent to their rooms immediately.<br/>"I can't believe we don't have internet or television!" Louie complained.<br/>—And I let that be the only thing that worries you.<br/>"Should I worry about something else?"</p><p>-I do not know.<br/>—Maybe nothing is happening and we are the ones who are inventing things.<br/>They asked all his relatives and friends. Launchpad made unbelievable excuses to leave as soon as she saw them, Daisy and Grandma Duck claimed to be ill while the others simply told them she was working and would contact them as soon as she had a chance.<br/>"Donald is working in Antarctica, that's why he can't take any calls," Gyro told them after hours of prodding. You better go home, or Grandma Duck will be mad at you.<br/>"Yes, Gyro."<br/>Although the suspicions of the ducklings did not disappear completely, they did not return to the subject. They were angry with Donald for not having told them about his new job and more for having left without even saying goodbye. It wasn't until a week after they left Duckburg that the ducklings set out on a new adventure.<br/>Scrooge led them to a sunken temple under the sea. Launchpad was in charge of driving the submarine. When Dewey saw it, he suspected he was hiding something. He knew that his friend was not good at lying and his attitude was the same as it had when he thought he was the character in a horror movie.<br/>-Something happens?<br/>-Not because? Launchpad was quite nervous. Should something happen? It's not like ...<br/>"They've been acting strange and Uncle Donald hasn't called us."<br/>"Eyes straight ahead, Launchpad," Scrooge interrupted.<br/>Dewey had to restrain himself from complaining. He knew it was no coincidence that his uncle walked in at that moment, he was pretty sure they were hiding something from him. His plan had been to wait for Scrooge to leave and for Launchpad to slip up, something that was not possible as Scrooge took him back to his brothers.<br/>"Any idea what they may be hiding from us?" Dewey commented in a whisper.<br/>"Some dark family secret?" Louie suggested.<br/>Webby's face seemed to light up at that comment. Huey dismissed it, but Webby paid it no heed. She seemed convinced that something must be going on and wanted to find out.<br/>"I doubt it, it must be something recent, otherwise we wouldn't have left Duckburg."<br/>"Any secrets you want to share?" Scrooge asked them. Huey wondered how long he'd been listening.<br/>"That's what we want to know!"<br/>"It's not like I'm hiding something from them." Scrooge's voice had a certain accusing tone.<br/>"It's Dewey," Louie interrupted, "we suspect he likes someone."<br/>"Are you not too young to think about such things?"<br/>"There is no one," Dewey replied, somewhat uncomfortable with the direction that conversation was taking.<br/>"He's still in denial." Louie nudged his brother to keep him from saying something to give them away.<br/>Scrooge looked at him for a moment before retreating. Huey knew that despite the distance, he had not stopped watching them. He knew he loved them, but he couldn't remember it having been like this in the past. He was being almost as overprotective as Donald. The idea that something was being kept from her was becoming increasingly difficult to tolerate, just as he did not wish or believe he had the ability to lie.<br/>As soon as they were near the temple, only Launchpad was left inside the sub. They put on their suits and began to tour the temple. They found several coins, of little remuneration and many empty chests. The state of the temple made Huey suspect that this place had been looted long ago. This seemed strange to him, he doubted that there was something there that was of interest to his uncle and yet he had taken them out of the camp telling them that it was something important.<br/>"Is there any treasure, Uncle Scrooge?"<br/>"Yes. We find ourselves in front of the remains of an abandoned city." <br/>"I understand about abandoned, but I don't see any treasure."<br/>"That's because you haven't searched hard enough."<br/>He left the clothes in place before heading to Webby's room. On the way he met his brothers so he assumed they had the same idea.<br/>"Don't you think they're hiding something from us?" Webby complained.<br/>"I'll call Uncle Donald." Dewey showed them his cell phone. "If anything happened, he'd be the first to do something."<br/>"True," the other children said in unison, aware of how overprotective their uncle could be.<br/>"But what if he was the one with the problem?" Webby suggested.<br/>They searched for several minutes. They found what appeared to be remains of documents and paintings, unrecognizable. Louie tried to take a chest, sure that inside it must have some jewels or something that might be of interest to him. He managed to open the chest, but in it were some pieces of glass that broke his oxygen tank.<br/>He tried to get out, but the lack of air began to affect him. He tried to call for help, but no sound came out of his mouth. The best thing to do would have been to hold his breath, but he was too scared to even think about it. Unable to do anything, he lost consciousness.<br/>When he opened his eyes he was inside the submarine. He had no idea how he had gotten there, and from what he could see, his fellow travelers did not know either. He tried to think about the way he got out of that situation, the only memory that came to his mind was that of a red spot that he saw before falling into unconsciousness, a detail that he preferred to keep to himself as he could not verify how real it was. .<br/>Louie caught a cold so he had to spend several days locked in his room. When she recovered, she learned that the use of the home phone had been reserved for emergencies only and that Grandma Duck had taken it seriously to keep them busy. He didn't know how, but there was always something to do.<br/>Louie managed to get a phone a week after the submarine trip, but instead of getting answers he got more questions. He was pretty sure he had dialed his Uncle Donald's number, but also that the person who answered him was not his relative and that he had been offended at being called by that name. He'd made the occasional prank call, but he'd never dealt with someone as angry as the man he called Uncle Donald by mistake.</p><p>"I understand that there is no good signal in Antarctica, but not that Uncle Donald changed phones," he said after hanging up the call.<br/>"We'll have to do some journalistic work to find out the truth," Webby suggested.<br/>"Or get a newspaper," Louie added. Have you noticed that we have not been allowed to see the news?<br/>"Uncle Scrooge says there's no point buying a television with all the crap they give out."<br/>"Do you believe him?"<br/>"No, but what reason would he have for lying to us?"<br/>"That's what we have to find out."<br/>The ducklings waited for everyone to fall asleep before leaving the house. They did not consider asking the adults as they knew they would lie to them. It seemed clear to them that all of them were hiding something from him and that, if asked, they would never get a chance like that again.<br/>The biggest problem they faced was the walk to town. They were exhausted, but they never stopped. They knew that if they did, they wouldn't get another chance like that. As soon as they were in a store they took from their savings and bought a newspaper, the last one left. The answers they needed were on the front page.<br/>Despite the days that passed, it was still news and would be news for a long time.<br/>As he read the news, Huey felt like he had more trouble moving forward. The crimes cited on that list were horrible, truly terrible. It was hard for him to believe that his favorite hero could be capable of such a thing and that he had died the victim of his own tricks. But undoubtedly what was most difficult to believe was the name of the person who was blamed for what happened.</p><p>"It has to be a joke," Huey muttered, unable to continue reading or hold back crying, "it can't be true." Duck Avenger was his favorite hero, just considering that he could be a criminal seemed absurd to him and Donald, was the closest they had to a father.<br/>Louie took the newspaper from Huey. Also affected by what his brother had read and by the state he was in. His reaction was similar to Huey's. He wanted to believe that it was all a bad dream and that when he woke up, his Uncle Donald would be waiting for them with some fresh pancakes and that he would laugh at how much he told them about his dream, especially about the part about the secret identity of the masked duck.<br/>Webby and Dewey hesitated before taking the newspaper that had fallen from Louie's hands. They had not finished absorbing the news about the Duck Avenger and seeing the state of the ducklings made them feel even more nervous. Finding out why was as if a bucket of cold water had dropped on them.<br/>In a few minutes they had learned too much news, all of it painful and hard to believe. The evidence was clear, too perhaps. None of them could tell the truth from the lie, too hurt by the facts exposed on that piece of paper.<br/>"Kids, I ..." Mrs. Beakley told them, next to her was Scrooge and Grandma Duck, "we didn't want you to find out this way."<br/>None of the ducklings said anything or objected when they were brought home. They couldn't stop thinking about the words in that newspaper. The Duck Avenger was a criminal, he died when the Ducklair Tower was destroyed and it was his Uncle Donald.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trying to hide a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scrooge must deal with the pain of loss and protect his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge was watching the business channel when the news about the Duck Avenger broke. At first it seemed strange and did not care. He changed channels only to find that they were all giving the same news. Considering that there must be an important reason, he decided to see them.<br/>
Angus Fangus appeared on screen, claiming to be responsible for the downfall of the criminal known as Duck Avenger and to unmask him to the world as the criminal that he was. Scrooge didn't care. He knew that his tenant had something against the masked duck and that he always said the same thing.<br/>
I was about to turn off the television when the photographs appeared. In one of them the masked duck was seen manipulating a bomb. Scrooge recalled that days before that same bomb had been used to rob a bank. The most shocking photographs were the ones that showed his secret identity.<br/>
It was absurd to even think that his nephew could be the masked duck, but the evidence was more than clear. He remembered that Donald had told him he was his best friend, but he couldn't remember seeing them together. He tried to think about the differences between the two, convinced that he would find many. He made some comparisons in terms of personality, remembering that Duck Avenger was always ready to face danger and how fearful his nephew was. That would have convinced him if it hadn't been for the time Donald had dressed up as the masked duck. He wouldn't have noticed the difference had it not been for the fact that he found his nephew's hat.<br/>
"What will I do with you, Donald?"<br/>
"I am honored to tell you that that masked jester," he heard Angus say, "after a valiant chase to Ducklair Tower that faker met his end." Unable to defeat me, he has succumbed, a victim of his own hand.<br/>
Scrooge tried to call Donald. Whether or not Duck Avenger needed to know he was okay. He heard the phone ring several times, but got no answer. He left a message warning him of the trouble he would be in as soon as he saw him. Television showed the destroyed Ducklair Tower, but Scrooge was sure that this was not definitive proof that his nephew was dead or guilty of the charges the Channel 00 reporter was talking about.<br/>
The arrival of some officers confirmed what he did not want to believe.<br/>
"The search continues, but given the circumstances we can surely declare Donald Duck dead." Scrooge noticed the crude way in which the officer was speaking to him, did not have the slightest touch to tell him that his nephew was dead and even seemed happy for that news. Scrooge wanted to hit him, but had to calm down knowing that this was not the only reason the officers were in front of him "we need to find the children in his custody and take them to an orphanage as soon as possible."<br/>
"I'll take care of them." Scrooge kicked the officers out of his mansion, too angry to hear one more word than they had to say.<br/>
He called his lawyers and gave them the necessary paperwork. Regardless of Donald's guilt or innocence, he knew he must leave Duckburg as soon as possible. News of Duck Avenger's downfall was spreading far too quickly and he knew it was a matter of time before the people of Duckburgs retaliated against his family.<br/>
He called Launchpad and ordered him to take him to the camp where the ducklings were. Without Donald finding where they were was not easy, but he was glad to know that he was able to do it before they found out what had happened. He knew that at some point he would find out, but he did not know how to tell them, nor did he feel up to it.<br/>
The journey was so long. There were times when he wondered what he had done wrong to turn his nephew into a criminal and other times when he refused to believe it, remembering the little duckling he had seen grow into an adult and take care of his nephews as if were their own children.<br/>
"Mr. McDee," Launchpad told him somewhat uncertainly. Have you seen the news?<br/>
"I'm afraid so. I also received a visit from the police."<br/>
"I don't think Mr Dee ...<br/>
" That doesn't matter now," Scrooge interrupted," I forbid you to tell the children, and that includes Webby. I don't know how they would take it."<br/>
"But you don't think ..."<br/>
"Eyes on the road," Scrooge scolded him, "we don't have time."<br/>
Scrooge wondered if something would change. He had told Donald many times that he was lazy and although his opinion of him was not the best, there was a part inside him that refused to believe that his nephew could be responsible for those terrible crimes for which he was blamed. . But as he had told his driver, he did not have time. His priority should be keeping Della's children safe.<br/>
Everything would be easier if Della were here, Scrooge thought bitterly. He usually knew what to do and was proud to keep everything under control, but what was happening was something he never believed possible, not even in his wildest nightmares.<br/>
"I'm sure there must be some mistake, Mr Dee can't be a criminal."<br/>
Mrs. Beakley took it upon herself to reunite the family. Several of their closest employees decided to accompany them. Scrooge knew that more than a way to avoid retaliation for their closeness to Donald, they wanted to support them. He didn't say it in words, but he appreciated the help.<br/>
Seeing Grandma Duck almost broke his heart. He did not recall seeing her in a similar state. He was crying and every time someone spoke to him what he did was beg for news about Donald, wish it was all a lie. Neither had the courage to tell him that Donald would not return.<br/>
Scrooge recognized the piece of cloth in her hands. Later he would learn that that mask was the only thing they could find of Donald. Although Scrooge had wanted a body to bury, he was glad that it had not been found. Seeing the lifeless body of his nephew was something he could not bear.<br/>
"Duck Avenger is a hero," Grandma Duck told him as soon as she sat down next to him, "I know because I've watched him grow since he was a duckling." Nothing a fourth-grade journalist says is going to change my mind.<br/>
"How are you so sure?" Asked Mrs. Beakley.<br/>
"I discovered her secret identity a while ago," Grandma Duck replied, "it was a coincidence." I remember feeling scared at first, I was afraid that something might happen to him, but in the end I decided to let him be a superhero. I should have stopped him ...<br/>
"It's not your fault."<br/>
The doubts Scrooge had about the relationship between Duck Avenger and Donald disappeared as soon as he heard Grandma Duck's words. For a moment he doubted his decision to leave Duckburg and told himself that he should clear his nephew's name. Thought that disappeared when he received the first attack. He did not know who threw eggs at his limousine and complained about his relationship to the masked duck.<br/>
Dodging the ducklings' doubts was more difficult than he thought. He even had to take them shopping for ice cream. His wallet resented him, but he felt it was the only way to buy some time. He denied them access to the news and Grandma Duck tried to keep them busy all the time. However, all his attempts were in vain and it was a newspaper that broke the secret.<br/>
There was a time when he believed that Donald was alive. The detectives he had hired to give him information about what happened could not find any body or anything that would change his nephew's situation and he suspected that he had seen it. He had gone out with his nephews on an adventure to an underwater temple when Louie was about to find him. Launchpad had told him they found it on the sub, but didn't know how it got there. Louie said he had seen a red stain and he could only think of something of that color, the inside of Duck Avenger's cape. It would be fifteen years before he learned that his assumptions were not entirely wrong.<br/>
"How are you sure Uncle Donald is ... not coming back?" Dewey asked with tears in his eyes. The pause he made went unnoticed by no one.<br/>
"I hired detectives."<br/>
"They didn't do enough," Louie complained, "if they couldn't prove Uncle Donald is innocent, they can't be trusted."<br/>
Scrooge did not usually hug anyone, but that changed when he saw the state of the ducklings in front of him. They looked so sad, so fragile and in need of affection. He didn't know what else to do. These were difficult times and his family needed him.<br/>
A week later they gave Donald a funeral. The original idea had been to bury a box with the mask of the fallen hero, but in the end they gave up on the idea. Webby insisted that they couldn't get rid of the only thing that was left of the masked duck and they all agreed. The tomb was symbolic. Scrooge knew that his family and friends needed a place to visit him and that Ducklair Tower, the place where the media claimed he died, was not an option.<br/>
"We miss you, Unca Donald," Huey commented rather distressed.<br/>
"Things aren't the same without you," Dewey added.<br/>
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Louie added. More than annoying, he was distressed.<br/>
"I knew you were the greatest of all adventurers," Webby commented, "but I would have preferred to be wrong."<br/>
"We love you... Dad" said the triplets.<br/>
"It was a pleasure to be your friend," Gyro commented, "if there is one thing I regret, it is that we distanced ourselves."<br/>
Gyro didn't recall knowing Donald's secret, but he did have a feeling that there was something he might have done or not done enough. The news took him by surprise, he found it hard to believe that Donald was dead, but not that it was the duck under the mask.<br/>
"Why did you miss our date?" Daisy reproached him, her cheeks wet with tears. "You are a fool."<br/>
Scrooge was neither willing nor able to say anything. Despite the time that had passed since the identity of the Duck Avenger was revealed, he still did not assimilate what had happened. He loved Donald even though he never showed it and the knowledge that he would never see him again hurt deeply. More than once he told himself that he didn't care if his nephew was a criminal as long as he was safe and could see him. It was even said that with some good lawyers he could have made his situation more bearable.<br/>
"You're not going to say anything?" Mrs. Beakley said. It was his nephew.<br/>
"I would prefer not to do it."<br/>
"Are you sure?" Duckworh insisted. "Is there nothing you want to say?"<br/>
"I don't even have a reason to be here."<br/>
Scrooge didn't care what they said about him and left. He knew the ducklings needed that goodbye, but it wasn't something he could bear. It was too much news in one day, things that for a time he believed impossible. If they had stayed longer they would have noticed traces of tears on his face.<br/>
Two days later the triplets and Webby escaped. They didn't get too far, they couldn't even enter the town. They were found in the least expected place, a jail. They had managed to trick Launchpad into taking them into town and once there they tried to catch a plane to Duckburg, something they would have accomplished had it not been for the fight they had with a group of young men who insulted Donald and the Duck Avenger.<br/>
"Anything to say in your defense?" Asked Mrs. Beakley.<br/>
"They said Donald deserved to have died in Ducklair Tower."<br/>
"That's no excuse for resorting to violence," Daisy told them. While working at the airport, she was the first to find out what had happened, but the last to go to the police station.<br/>
"What were they planning to do?"<br/>
"Clear our Unca Donald's name."<br/>
"Don't be silly," Scrooge scolded them.<br/>
He had spent money and time trying to disprove the evidence against Donald without finding anything. The evidence against Duck Avenger was too strong and denying his relationship with Donald was absurd, the resemblance too great. After drawing a mask on his nephew's face, he felt foolish for not having noticed it before and mocked for the time he spent ignoring that fact.<br/>
"How can you take it lightly?"<br/>
"Don't you care what they say about Unca Donald?"<br/>
"Should? He never thought about his family."<br/>
Since they were minors and the first time the ducklings got into that kind of trouble, they were allowed to leave with only a warning. It was days before the triplets or Webby spoke to him again, weeks before they joined him on an adventure. He suspected that Grandma Duck had something to do with the change in attitude in the minors, it was not something she wanted to investigate, it was painful.<br/>
……………………………………………………… ..<br/>
Scrooge learned that Donald was still alive in the same way that he had learned of the Duck Avenger death. He was checking finances when again the broadcast was interrupted with information about the masked duck. He did not even consider that it could be an impostor. The face on the screen was Donald. Despite the fact that fifteen years had passed, Scrooge was sure it was his nepheaw, his son.<br/>
Donald was wearing the Duck Avenger uniform, but without the mask. He was accompanied by a child. Some claimed that he had been kidnapped by someone who in the past was considered a hero to Duckburg, but Scrooge did not need to investigate to find out that he was not. The way Donald protected him made him mistrust the truth of Angus Fangus's words. That boy seemed to fear the man who was following them more.<br/>
He was about to call the triplets when he got a call from Louie. He had to put the phone away so as not to go deaf. Della's children had seen the news and were more than happy to learn that their uncle was still alive. Neither of them thought how little the situation had changed. Donald was still alive, but he was still considered a threat.<br/>
Neither of them knew of the Raider's intervention or how spending a day with Donald prevented Trip from becoming the criminal who brought down the Duck Avenger. In the end that ending was never real and became a blurred timeline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Duck Avenger has fallen and must live in the shadows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald had no reason to listen to the messages they left him, it was even painful, but he needs to hear the voices of his nephews. Part of him was glad they weren't aware of what had happened to him, but another part feared what he might know when the secret couldn't continue as such.<br/>The world had given him up for dead and preferred it to be so. Donald feared what would happen to his family if he returned and the reprisals they might take against him. I felt it best to continue from the shadows.<br/>Not to mention that he wasn't ready to face rejection. He was afraid of the reaction of his loved ones when they considered him a criminal, that they would turn their backs on him as soon as they knew he was still alive or that they would give him away. He was not sure if he would be able to escape from the armed forces again.<br/>Being a hero was difficult, but being a fallen hero was so much more.<br/>Knowing that he would never see his nephews again was painful. He felt that he might be in danger or needed his care. He feared what might happen to them after he was pronounced dead and who would care for them. He could only hope that Scrooge would take care of them, he was one of the few people who would be entrusted with that task.<br/>He thought of Daisy. They had a date that I could never go to. He reproached himself for having stood her up again and even said he didn't deserve it. He was alive, he could clear his name, but they looked so desperate that he felt unable to do anything.<br/>He had never felt so lonely.<br/>Donald wanted to apologize to his family. He had no regrets about becoming a Duck Avenger. Although his initial motivations were not the best, he was proud of what he had accomplished. Protect your loved ones, save the world. His achievements had caused him to be admired in the XXIII century to the point that he was taken out of his time to participate in a series or a movie. He was not sure what it was and little was what mattered to him.<br/>What hurt him was the pain it caused his family. Knowing that they were forced to leave Duckburg, out of shame if the rumors were right. He did not blame them if that was the reason, he, despite knowing that it was a lie, felt horrified by the crimes of which it was assumed, he was guilty.<br/>There were times when he felt angry. He told himself that he had done nothing wrong, that on the contrary he had saved so many lives countless times and that he deserved the right to doubt. The evidence was solid, so solid that even he himself would have doubted his innocence if he had not been certain that he had not committed such heinous crimes. He blamed his family and friends for leaving him alone.<br/>When he heard the voice of his nephews claiming to be in grave danger, he was about to give himself away. All he could think about was how much he cared about the safety of the little ducklings he had raised as a son. Locating them took longer than he would have liked, but he succeeded and was able to reach Louie when he needed him most.<br/>Donald wanted to apologize to his family. He had no regrets about becoming a Duck Avenger. Although his initial motivations were not the best, he was proud of what he had accomplished. Protect your loved ones, save the world. His achievements had caused him to be admired in the XXIII century to the point that he was taken out of his time to participate in a series or a movie. He was not sure what it was and little was what mattered to him.<br/>What hurt him was the pain it caused his family. Knowing that they were forced to leave Duckburg, out of shame if the rumors were right. He did not blame them if that was the reason, he, despite knowing that it was a lie, felt horrified by the crimes of which it was assumed, he was guilty.<br/>There were times when he felt angry. He told himself that he had done nothing wrong, that on the contrary he had saved so many lives countless times and that he deserved the right to doubt. The evidence was solid, so solid that even he himself would have doubted his innocence if he had not been certain that he had not committed such heinous crimes. He blamed his family and friends for leaving him alone.<br/>When he heard the voice of his nephews claiming to be in grave danger, he was about to give himself away. All he could think about was how much he cared about the safety of the little ducklings he had raised as a son. Locating them took longer than he would have liked, but he succeeded and was able to reach Louie when he needed him most.<br/>One would have taken seconds, he thought bitterly, remembering his partner. Losing artificial intelligence had been one of the strongest blows. He didn't care if people hated him if he could have people he liked, but he was alone. Everyone hated them and those who didn't, disappeared without leaving any trace. Donald knew Lyla and Uno would have believed him, but they were both deactivated for similar reasons. He had his doubts about Panchito and José, he loved them and valued every moment he spent with them, but it had been years since the last time he saw him and he thought that perhaps they would also consider that he had changed. He thought of Mickey and Goofy, he hadn't seen them in years either, they went through so many adventures and got into a lot of trouble, but he doubted they would believe him as they had both witnessed his bad temper.<br/>Seeing Louie run out of oxygen made him experience one of the greatest fears. He swam swiftly to it and, using one of the devices One had given him, opened the door to the sub. He knew it was risky and that Launchpad was close, but he couldn't leave if Louie's life was in danger. He applied first aid and only left when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.<br/>From his hiding place he could see as Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Webby and Launchpad approached Louie. He quietly left, making sure not to be seen. It was not the only or the last time he visited them. It was risky, but Donald didn't feel like spending much time away from them. He longed to see them grow up into wonderful ducks.<br/>However, most of the time he spent in his hideout, what was left of Ducklair Tower, being a hero from the shadows. Everyone had turned their back on him, but Donald knew the world still needed Duck Avenger and he would continue to need Duck Avenger as long as it was needed.<br/>"With the death of Duck Avenger taking this planet will be easy," he heard an Evronian say to another of his race.<br/>"You don't have to be sorry." Donald hit them with his X-transformer. There is Duck Avenger for a long time.<br/>He did not have his mask. He had lost it when the Ducklair Tower collapsed, but he doesn't need it. His identity was not secret and he was willing to keep the evronians away from his family, even if his life depended on it.<br/>"Why are you fighting for this planet?" The first Evronian he hit told him, he was still on the ground, but he knew he shouldn't underestimate him. We are aware of what happened to you.<br/>"Bad argument to convince me, I hate you more."<br/>Donald thought of his family, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They had turned their backs on him, they left Duckburg ashamed of him, but he couldn't abandon the battle, less when he felt that he was the only thing that could keep his planet safe from the evronian threat, when ironically being Duck Avenger was the only thing he could do. He had left.<br/>He took up the battle position. He ran up to the enemy and struck the first evronian he encountered. He used his shield, interspersing between blocking the Evronian attacks and returning each attack. Giving up was not an option. Xadhoom was gone and he couldn't afford to lose.<br/>"Is that all they have?" Duck Avenger said teasingly as he tried to catch his breath.<br/>It was millimeters that kept him from falling prey to the Evronian lightning. If he had not moved in the last seconds he would have ended up becoming one of the prisoners of that alien race and everything he fought for would be in vain. He mentally told himself that he shouldn't underestimate the situation, and he certainly wasn't. He was nervous, talking and joking were inevitable.<br/>The Evronian knew they were in the majority and took advantage of it. His attacks were fairly continuous and Duck Avenger could hardly dodge them. As the battle progressed, he could feel the way his tiredness affected him and how some of his movements began to get a little awkward.<br/>He used the x-transformer to the fullest. He paralyzed the Evronian and struck those who were able to dodge the stun beam. The battle was long, but in the end the aliens preferred to escape. Duck Avenger told himself that if they hadn't, he would have been the one forced to use that technique.<br/>Fifteen years after his fall, Donald would learn of the reasons that led him to be the most hated duck in Duckburg. He would also take care of the person responsible for it. Assassinating him would have prevented such events from happening, but he never considered it. Little Trip called him "Uncle Donald" and couldn't leave him alone. That phrase reminded him of his nephews and awakened in him the desire to protect him.<br/>Ironically it would be the return of an enemy and ally, depending on the situation, which would make his downfall never happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feeling of emptiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donald is gone and has left a void that cannot be filled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dewey got up agitated. He brought his hand up to his chest in an attempt to control his breathing. The memory of his nightmare was still alive in his mind. Dewey was unable to think that his nightmare was anything more than a bad dream, it was too terrible to even consider.<br/>
He went to his Uncle Donald's room. He wanted to ask him to let him sleep with him. His Uncle Donald always let him sleep with him and never asked him questions. He was careful not to wake his siblings, he didn't want to worry them with what he considered to be a waste of time.<br/>
He didn't find Donald anywhere and he knew he wouldn't. It wasn't until he saw him great-grandmother that it all made sense. His dream had been a memory of the events that had occurred in recent days. Duck Avenger had been killed being considered a global threat and the duck under the mask was his Uncle Donald.<br/>
He dropped to his knees. He didn't care if Duck Avenger was a criminal or if his uncle was the duck under the mask. If his uncle had appeared in front of him and admitted to being responsible for all the terrible things they blamed him for, he would tell him that he could count on him to hide. I just wanted him to be back. Teach him jokes, take them fishing, or read them comics. He needed it so bad.<br/>
"Dewey?" It was Huey who spoke to him, Louie was next to him. "Why are you crying?"<br/>
Dewey brought his hands up to his cheeks, checking that his brother was right. Until that moment, he hadn't been aware that he was crying. I thought about denying it, but quickly dismissed that idea. There was no point in doing so, his brothers would not believe him and he had no intention of lying.<br/>
"I miss him so much," was all he could say.<br/>
Huey and Louie didn't need words to know who he was talking about. They understood what Dewey was going through because they were going through the same things. Perhaps it was not the same dream, but all three find themselves awakened with the same feeling, the emptiness that caused the loss of a loved one.<br/>
Huey was the first to hug Dewey. Louie wasted no time in following him.<br/>
"I miss you too."<br/>
…………………………………………………………<br/>
The first thing Della did when her rocket landed on the moon was search for Scrooge's mansion. She was so excited to see her children and worried about making a good impression that when she got to her old home she didn't know what to do. He began to rehearse different greetings and introductions, to imagine what he would say to his children and possible scenarios for the reunion. In all of them his relatives were happy for his return.<br/>
"The first impression is the most important," Della told herself as she arranged her hair and clothes. "There wasn't much he could do. So calm down, Della, and act cool. This is the most important moment of your life."<br/>
She took a deep breath, trying to muster the courage to open the door. She could not and decided to resume her rehearsals.<br/>
"Children, Mom is back!" She yelled and raised her hands as high as she could.<br/>
She told herself that something calmer might be the best option and repeated the same phrase, but without screaming. Nor did he completely convince her, she even said that the previous option seemed better to her. What if I just knock on the door and let Uncle Scrooge and Donald introduce me, Della thought, an idea she discarded after several minutes.<br/>
When she finally decided to knock on the door, it was already night. There was no answer. She was repeating the same process for hours without getting any results. Maybe they're out on an adventure or asleep, Della told herself, not understanding why they were refusing to answer her calls and she didn't want to think they were doing it on purpose.<br/>
She spent the night in front of the mansion door without getting any response. After trying to get an answer for more than a week, she decided that she should change her strategy. She went to the police. She wanted to know what had happened to her uncle, but she was also afraid of the answer they might give her.<br/>
The response he got was different than expected. As soon as she asked about Scrooge McDuck, she was shown into a separate room. She did not find it suspicious so she complied with what was ordered. What was not expected was that they treated her as if she were a criminal and all the questions that they asked her.<br/>
"What do you want from Scrooge McDuck?"<br/>
"I want to tell you that I am Della Duck and that I am alive," Della replied, not about to be intimidated.<br/>
"Impossible."<br/>
Della was locked in that office for several hours before getting answers. Of all the ways she had imagined her reunion with her Uncle Scrooge, being questioned like that was not on her list. She had imagined that things would be a little easier.<br/>
The first thing she saw of her uncle was his angry expression. She had never seen him so upset and that was strange to her. She greeted him with a wave of her hand, more embarrassed than scared, noticing how the features on her uncle's face changed. Anger gave way to surprise and surprise to sadness.<br/>
"Della, it's you, it's really you."<br/>
Scrooge took a step back and Della ran until she could hug him. He wanted to check that he was okay and that it was all just a terrible misunderstanding.<br/>
"I thought you were…?"<br/>
"Dead, well, you see that I don't."<br/>
"Where were you?"<br/>
"On the moon, all this time."<br/>
"I looked at the moon." Scrooge pulled away, looking annoyed.<br/>
"Well, you didn't search well," Della demanded.<br/>
Several seconds passed before they hugged again.<br/>
"Where are the children? I'm dying to see them."<br/>
Scrooge took Della out of the police station and into the house where they had settled since the Duck Avenger crash. Della had many questions, she wanted to know why they changed residence, who Lauchpad was and why he had her job among other things, but none of her questions were resolved. Scrooge told her that he would do it in due course.<br/>
"Who is the cyborg?" Dewey asked when he saw her.<br/>
"I think it's his mom?" Webby answered in the same tone of voice.<br/>
"Huey, Dewey and Louie, this is his mother, Della, they are Huey, Dewey and Louie."<br/>
"I knew it! I'm half cyborg!"<br/>
Of the three, Dewey was the first to hug his mother and the one who was most excited about the reunion. Huey was unsure, but his insecurities faded when he learned that his mother had also been a part of the Junior Woodchuck. Louie was the hardest to convince.<br/>
"Wait. Huey, Dewey and Louie? They were supposed to be called Jet, Turbo and Rebel, I told Donald that, I even wrote it in case no one understood him."<br/>
The triplets parted ways with Della after she finished speaking. Their happy expressions were replaced by sad ones. The mother of the ducklings could not understand what had happened so that her children and even Scrooge were so affected.<br/>
"They're not such bad names," Della commented in an attempt to fix the situation.<br/>
'We'd better talk about a few things,' Scrooge interrupted, 'alone.<br/>
The triplets and Webby rushed out of the room. From the expressions on the little ones' faces, it seemed as if they had left even without being asked.<br/>
"I didn't want you to find out this way, but you'd better find out as soon as possible."<br/>
"Uncle Scrooge, I'm beginning to worry."<br/>
"A long time ago, after you got lost on the moon, a masked duck appeared" Scrooge made a hand gesture to indicate to his niece not to interrupt him, "he was considered a hero, he caught criminals and took them to prison," always showed up when needed. One day, very concrete evidence of his criminal activities appeared on the news of the 00 channel, he was accused of terrorism. The police followed him to Ducklair Tower, but were unable to catch him, the tower was destroyed, killing the masked duck in the process.<br/>
"What's that got to do with Donald?" Della answered, she knew it was something bad, but she couldn't understand why her uncle was telling her at the time.<br/>
"That duck was known as Duck Avenger, but perhaps his real name is more familiar to you," Scrooge continued, the volume of his voice diminishing and you could tell he was beginning to have trouble speaking, "it was Donald Duck."<br/>
"I know Donald and he would never do something like that."<br/>
"The evidence against him is too strong, there's no point in denying it."<br/>
"And you did nothing to defend him!" Della demanded. "You are the richest duck in the world, it is no problem for you!"<br/>
"You don't understand, young lady."<br/>
"The only one who doesn't understand anything is you!" Della yelled at him, before leaving and slamming the door, she added. I'll clear Donald's name, you'll see!<br/>
Della did not want and could not believe that her brother was a criminal. The Donald she knew was a bit fearful, he was an adventurer, she couldn't deny it, but of the three he was the most prudent and the one who cared the most for others. Being a masked criminal didn't seem to fit his personality.<br/>
She looked for her children, found them with Webby and Grandma Duck. Seeing them so sad hurt him, he could feel her heart ache. She tried to think of a way to cheer them up, but she couldn't think of anything, she didn't even know how to cheer herself up. She walked over to them and hugged them, she couldn't think of anything else. She told herself that as soon as she calmed down she would talk to them about his plan to clear Donald's name.<br/>
………………………………………………………… ..<br/>
Donald's gaze fell on Trip. Trip seemed to him an intelligent boy, he admitted that he was mischievous, like every child his age, not a criminal like the one who had done him so much harm. Trip reminded him of his nephews, but that wasn't the only reason he'd agreed to take care of him.<br/>
Odin had told him that this child had been responsible for his downfall and yet he was unable to hate him. He told him about the way his father's death had affected him and how he dealt with his grief, taking revenge on the person he held responsible for the loss of his father. He hated the man he became, not the boy who had done nothing wrong and who had a chance of being something more.<br/>
Griffon had been responsible for many criminal acts. He had also been the one who gave Angus Fangus his secret identity along with altered information so that everyone believed that the Duck Avenger was responsible, not Trip who was just a child. That was something Donald was more than clear about. He did not even consider murdering him to prevent him from traveling to his present as an adult to modify the future at his convenience. His identity would remain a secret, but it was too terrible to even consider.<br/>
Donald knew that contrary to what the Organization said, it was not his fault that Raider had died on that mission they did together, but at times he felt guilty for not being able to save him. With so much time it was just easy to wander, to think of things that in other times I would not have even considered.<br/>
He took a slice of pizza, wondering why he hadn't used that machine to get food before. A little variety on his menu would have done him quite well. Knowing that thanks to Trip that small change had occurred made him feel proud. Trip had called him uncle and he already felt like part of the family.<br/>
He tried to imagine what it would be like if his nephews and Webby met Trip and a chill ran through him. He knew they were good, but also too restless and that if they joined, they could cause a lot of trouble or get hurt. The latter was what worried him the most.<br/>
He remembered that neither the triplets nor Webby were children. Fifteen years had passed since his identity was no longer a secret. He never stopped taking care of them, whenever he got the chance he would visit them and make sure they didn't get into any trouble. Donald was proud to see them grow and happy for Della's return, although he had to admit that he could have been more actively involved in their lives.<br/>
Griffon's arrival in him present didn't diminish his determination to care for Trip. Odin had entrusted him with the safety of the little one and he wanted to protect him, even if he had to use his body as a shield to do so. The fact that his face appeared in all the news was something that was not expected and that he worried about how it could affect his life, something that did not happen because that timeline was eliminated when Trip decided that he wanted to be a hero like Duck Avenger and not a criminal as Griffon, someone who used his father's death as an excuse to be a villain and who, being able to do something to save him, chose revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Della raised her hands to her head in frustration. She didn't understand it, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. Every time she thought she was close to proving her brother's innocence something happened and the clue she was looking for disappeared or turned out not to be what he expected. She didn't want to give up, but on more than one occasion she came to think that maybe there was nothing to do because Donald was guilty of all the charges.<br/>"Duck Avenger started out as a criminal." Gladstone took a seat next to him. "His first appearance was when he stole the mattress Uncle Scrooge slept on, I remember that on that occasion he managed to get me blamed."<br/>"I can believe he stole Uncle Scrooge's mattress, they argued a lot, but not that he's a terrorist."<br/>"Then he became a hero," Fethry continued, "I remember when he helped me find a snowman I los, he did bad things, but he never seriously hurt anyone, it was more like jokes." <br/>"Lots of comics were written inspired by him." Gladstone handed him a comic that looked a bit shabby, probably one of the few that remained.<br/>Although the McDuck-Duck family was not in Duckburg, they learned of the great comic book burn that had occurred a few days before.<br/>"His name gave criminals nightmares and he was always ready to help."<br/>Della could feel her eyes water. She had no problem believing what her cousins told her. On the contrary, it all seemed to make so much sense. She remembered her brother's bad temper and his big heart. Donald often acted recklessly to prevent herself and Uncle Scrooge from getting hurt during their adventures and often became the voice of reason.<br/>A thought hit her hard and it was the idea that she could do something. Della told herself that if she hadn't gone into space she might have been there to protect her brother from all who were chasing him and find a way to prove his innocence. Her thoughts began to turn painful at the thought that everything that happened to her brother was his fault.<br/>"Now everyone thinks those villains weren't real and that they were just tricks to look like a superhero and make everyone believe it was necessary." <br/>She began to read the comic. She did not know how much truth was in those pages and how much was courtesy of the screenwriter, but she could perceive in the pages a hero with a big heart and ruthless with the villains. Someone strong and invincible who was always there for anyone in need.<br/>"Do you have more of these?"<br/>"Children have them. When we left Duckburg I thought you might want to read them and managed to get some. You know, I was lucky." <br/>"How did the children take it?"<br/>"They haven't gotten over it," Fethry commented. "They too think he's innocent and they're doing everything they can to pr" ove it."<br/>"What do you think?<br/>"Duck Avenger gave me more than a hard time," Gladstone continued. "Do you remember I told you I used to be a villain? On one occasion, before he was dedicated to being a full-time hero, he pretended to steal the funds from a charity ball, I was left a coward and he a hero. But there were more times when he helped me and even saved my life, as Donald Duck and as Duck Avenger."<br/>"That doesn't answer my question."<br/>"Many said that Donald's greatest characteristic was his bad temper, I think it was his kindness. Duck Avenger was just one more way to help those most in need." <br/>"Me." Gladstone paused, seeming to have trouble finding the words he wanted to use. "I do not know." <br/>Della gave her cousin an angry look. She knew they used to argue a lot, especially when Daisy was involved, but she didn't think he could doubt his brother's integrity and that felt like a personal offense.<br/>"Are you sure he's the Duck Avenger?"<br/>Della found it difficult to speak in the past tense. Try as she might, it was hard for her to accept that her brother was dead. Her twin instincts told her that he was still alive, that he was alone, sad and scared, and that he needed her. All the evidence she found told her that instinct was just an excuse she made up for not accepting a painful reality.<br/>"At first we had our doubts," Fethry said, looking thoughtful, "Duck Avenger seemed to be everything Donald wasn't and we even believed the photographs were edited. I remember Uncle Scrooge paying several detectives to uncover the truth, but they only confirmed what we already knew." <br/>"Thank you." <br/>Gladstone and Fethry left, regretting that they could not stay any longer. Della let them go. She wanted to keep talking to them, asking them more questions, but also to be alone and continue her research. There was so much he wanted to know, and although she had all the time in the world, she didn't have the patience to wait.<br/>For a moment she thought about stopping Gladstone. Ever since she could remember how lucky he could be. He always had what he wanted even before he could want it, but since the day the Ducklair Tower exploded and destroyed much of downtown Duckburg, his luck didn't seem to be enough.<br/>But she doubted it could work. His luck hadn't brought her back and she doubted it could work when he wasn't entirely sure of Donald's innocence.<br/>No one in his family was going through their prime. Scrooge McDuck hadn't said it, but he could see it in his features and in his movements. The hatred that people felt for who was once their protector was too great and it also covered his family. Nobody wanted to do business with Scrooge McDuck and they even accused him of having something they called the evil DNA.<br/>Although outside of Duckburg they could ignore their ties to Donald Duck, there were cases where they were recognized and the treatment was the same. Rejection and fear that at any moment they could destroy everything around them.<br/>Children were the ones that worried her the most. They were as eager as she was to clear Donald's name, and she knew how much they longed for things to go back to what they were. Sometimes Della felt that her return did not make up for the loss of her brother, and that made her feel equally jealous and guilty.<br/>Della had heard the rumors. So many years missing had made people forget her and it was difficult for them to relate to Donald, something she used to her advantage despite not making her feel the least bit proud. Many said that Scrooge McDuck had become the richest duck in the world through all kinds of illicit acts and that Donald Duck was only the most obvious example of a family rotten to the core.<br/>Della searched the internet for the newscast in which they had revealed the secret identity of the Duck Avenger despite the fact that she had already seen him and despite knowing how much it would hurt to see him again. Part of her needed to do it, to see with her own eyes once again what had caused her brother's downfall and to find something that could help her clear his name.<br/>"Mom," Huey called, "are you coming with us to visit Uncle Donald's grave?"<br/>Della was quick to close the laptop and make sure her son didn't see what she was doing. He was quick to wipe the tears off her face and fake a smile. They didn't need their cousins to tell her that the children hadn't gotten over the loss of their uncle, she could see it for herself and she didn't want to be seen as weak. She had not been with them for many years, but at that moment they needed her and she could do something so that the pain they felt was not so great.<br/>"I'll go right away."<br/>                            ………………………………………………………………………………<br/>Zyggy had no plans to return to PBI. He had left him for a reason and despite the limitations of his new life, he did not regret it. He loved channel 00, and despite being just the errand boy, he kept working in hopes of getting a promotion. Seeing the report that Angus Fangus had done on Duck Avenger changed everything.<br/>Mary Ann had resigned. Her ex-teammates didn't trust her and they had their reasons. It was an open secret within PBI that his sister had had the opportunity to capture the masked duck and that she had not. Some said they had talked for a long time before the other officers were aware that Donald had infiltrated the building, others said that he had barely tried to defend himself when the other officers went into action. There were even rumors that Mary Ann was in love with Duck Avenger and that she would have helped him escape had it not been for PBI intervention. Zyggy didn't know exactly what had happened. Nothing could be proven other than the fact that Mary Ann did not report an intruder and that she voluntarily resigned.<br/>Zyggy had tried to speak to her sister on more than one occasion, but only got negative. All he said was that he preferred to trace his path outside of PBI. She didn't even want to talk about her opinion of Duck Avenger and he knew her too well to know that pissing her off was never a good idea.<br/>Before her downfall, Duck Avenger had helped her restore her reputation for which she had to act behind his back, something that she didn't like in the least. Zyggy knew this because after that they had had dinner together and he heard her complain for a long time about the masked duck.<br/>Zyggy didn't want to question whether or not Donald might be innocent. The link between Scrooge McDuck's nephew and the masked duck was impossible to deny, but he had never struck her as a bad guy. He knew Donald could be vindictive, he had seen him play several pranks on Angus during the time they worked for Channel 00 and he had even collaborated on some of those pranks. About Duck Avenger all he knew, mainly, was what the media said.<br/>He participated in the persecution. He was there when the Ducklair tower exploded and it was at that moment that all his doubts exploded. It was said that if he was capable of causing so much harm to the officers who sought him, even at the cost of his own life, he was also capable of doing the same in other places in order to make himself seen as necessary.<br/>Zyggy did not leave the PBI even after Donald Duck was declared deceased during the Ducklair Tower explosion. He was convinced that he was still alive and the memory of his fallen comrades did not leave him alone. Every time he visited their graves, he promised to do justice for them and capture the person responsible for having their lives cut off.<br/>When Donald showed his face to the press, in a broadcast that was being made throughout the country, Zyggy knew that he was correct in stating that he lived and was more than ready to catch him and rescue the child he was carrying. Or at least that was what he believed. Zyggy was unable to trace Duck Avenger's whereabouts even after deploying his entire staff and requesting reinforcements from local police. Nor did he learn that this child felt safer with Donald than with his future version. He did not find out many things because with the return of Raider and Donald's influence on the child, the present in which he lived never happened and was only a bitter memory for a few.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>